Where Magic Lives
by Velvet-Chain
Summary: Charmed Buffy Crossover. Phoebe and Buffy take a trip to Disney Land..NO slash! Buffy Season 6, Charmed Season 5
1. Phoebe: Packing

Welcome one, welcome all! Yep, I heart Disney, and I heart Buffy and Charmed, so here is my strange story. Excuse spelling errors (if there are any) cuz my spell check is all messed up, and also it's late. NOTE: There is no slash in this! Nope, I don't do slash. So no Buffy/Phoebe stuff going on. okay, got it? Good. NOTE2: This story is not related to my "Dark Willow Vs. P3" story, cuz then the story lines would be all messed up. NOTE3: Speaking of storylines, this story takes place during Charmed Season 5, after the 100th episode, and during Buffy Season 6. NOTE4: I promise you, this is the last note. I'm sorry. I babble. Right. So. I don't explain how Buffy and Phoebe first met and became slayer/witch buddies, but oh well. I'm lazy and didn't feel like thinking that up. So just go with the flow, my furry friend. On with the darn story!!

* * *

"Paige?? Have you seen my black boots?" Phoebe Halliwell called out to her half sister from her closet. She frowned, sifting through her clothes, throwing them around her room madly. "Argh-where are they??" 

"Uh-I dunno where they are." Paige hollered from her room.

"Could ya come here?" Phoebe shouted back, poking her head out from the closet, pulling a flimsy black skirt off her head.

Moments later Paige waltzed into the room. "What black boots are we talking about?" She asked.

Phoebe smirked, pointing at Paige's feet. "Those boots."

Paige looked down and grimaced. "Oh, oopsies. I....I was just taking them on a test drive.." She said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, could ya maybe motor them off your feet?" Phoebe joked.

Paige laughed. "Sure thing, sis." Reaching down, she tugged the shiny black boots off and carefully placed them on Phoebe's bed.

"So, how've you been? Well, ya know, now that Cole is officially D-e-a-d?" She said, spelling out the word "dead".

"I've been...really great, actually. This trip to Disney Land is sure to help. Nothing better than a little therapy from Mickey Mouse himself," She said, grinning.

"It's cool that you're going with Buffy. I'll have to meet her sometime."

"Yeah, totally." Phoebe stood up and surveyed the mess that was her room. "Wow. I am **so** good."

Paige giggled. "You better clean up before Piper sees this mess. She'll wanna help out, and Ava said that Piper shouldn't be working too much, with the baby and all."

Phoebe sighed. "I guess so." She slowly got up from the wooden floor and began to pick up the clothing and shoes scattered about her room. "Now Paige, it's your job to watch over Piper since I'm leaving. I don't want her to be harmed, by demons or herself...." Phoebe drifted off, leaning down to grab a running sneaker from under her desk.

"Yeah, I know. I get stuck with Miss Hormonie Pregnant Lady, and you get Cinderella. How is this fair?" Paige teased.

"Hey! I'm not Miss Hormonie Lady all the time," Piper said, standing in the doorway with a wide grin on her face.

"Speak of the..." Paige faltered at Piper's mock look of warning. "....angel."

Phoebe got up, smoothing her light blue jean skirt. "Hey Piper. How are ya feeling?"

Piper patted her stomach, a warm smile on her face. "Pretty good. It helps that there are less demons around to vanquish. It lessens the stress." Piper looked around the still-cluttered room. "Pheebs, wow. I haven't seen your room this messy since, well....since you were a teenager. Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"Hah! I told you so!" Paige said, sticking her tongue out at Phoebe.

Phoebe chuckled, then turned to Piper. "You get your butt downstairs and rest, lady. Watch TV..relax....just hang out." She advised, turning back to a bundle of shirts on the floor. "I can clean my own mess alone, thank you very much. It gives me something to do. It's been really lackluster around here. Demon free, boyfriend free--therefore the lacking of lust."

Paige patted her sister on the shoulder in comfort. "Well, maybe you'll snag a hot guy at Disney, or meet a hunk down at Sunnydale when you pick up Buffy. And about the demon free thing, I would knock on wood." She strode over to Phoebe's desk and rapped on one of the shelves. "Remember Pheebs, demon free equals more of a normal life. And a normal life is good, right? You guys are always saying how you want a more normal life, and of late its been very _very _normal. So....so put a smile on your face!"

"Whoa. Words of wisdom coming from Paige. What twisted reality is this?" Phoebe joked.

**(Later on)**

Phoebe placed her infamous black boots into her carry-on bag and zipped it up tightly. "Walla!" She said proudly. She had cleaned her room and finished packing for the trip in less than thirty minutes. She beamed happily, and felt the unusual urge to jump up and down. _This is gonna be so awesome-_--_going to Disney, hanging out with Buffy....its been so long since I saw her last._

Unfortunately for Phoebe, she had no idea what was in store for her and the slayer at Disney Land. For at Disney, more than dreams and wishes can come true....

* * *

DUM DUM DUM!! Okay, yeah, I'm a dork. Anywho, I was pretty chipper (for once) when I was writing this chapter (it's my bday today!), so that's why the girls are chipper. I'll try to un-chipper them and put in some drama later on. So, righty then, if I don't update in the next century or so, it's cuz of school starting in a few days. Not just school, but High School. The horror! Yep, I'm wicked nervous. High School. tremble. I promise you I will update all of my stories soon, but I have to deal with the horror first. I'm currently writing the next chapter for "Blood Type". I'm kinda drawing a blank for "Dark Willow Vs. The Power of 3" thu. Well, if you have any ideas, pleaz leave a review, or IM me at: ChArMeD1vAlkYrie.....Love and skittles! 


	2. Buffy: Packing

Alright, this story takes place after the first 3 episodes of Season 6 (of Buffy)...okay? So, Buffy isn't doing "stuff" with Spike yet, and everyone still thinks they brought Buffy back from some hell place...Silly Scoobies...

* * *

Buffy Summers moaned as she heard the sharp ringing of her alarm clock, waking her out of a deep slumber. Rolling over, she glared bleerily at the time: 10:30 in the morning. She reached her hand out from under the thick covers and fumbled to shut off the alarm.

Slowly, she sat up and leaned against her pillow for support. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around her room. Warm golden sunlight filtered through her partly open blinds and cast the shadows away. Buffy's old stuffed animals, including her pig Mr.Gordo, were heaped into a large box in the corner of the room. Next to her small bookcase lay the glittering miniature umbrella that Buffy had been presented with at the prom for being the "Class Protector". Buffy smiled slightly, remembering the days back in high school with Angel, Xander, Willow, Cordy, and Giles.

Now standing up, Buffy went over to her bedroom door and walked outside into the hallway. The house was still and quiet, and Buffy paused to glance at her mother's picture on the wall. It had been about a year since Joyce had died of a tragic illness. Buffy shivered, thinking of the time when she had walked into the house to find her mom's dead body on the couch. She missed her mother very much, but at least she had Dawn. Even though Dawn could be a bit of a pest at times, she was Buffy's sister. At the moment, Dawn was still over at her friend Janice's house. She had slept over the previous night and was staying there for the afternoon. Xander had come by the house earlier to check on everyone, then left to meet up with Anya at the Magic Box, where she was probably cleaning or counting money. When Buffy strode into the kitchen downstairs, Willow and Tara were bustling around, pouring milk into glasses and getting out bowls for cereal.

"Hey Buffy! You're up kinda late," Willow greeted, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I wanted to sleep a little late so I wouldn't be tired today. With Phoebe coming to pick me up for Disney Land and all..." Buffy frowned. "And why are you up so late, Will?"

"Oh, nothing," Willow glanced at Tara and they grinned at eachother.

"Oooo," Buffy said, nodding her head knowingly. Buffy missed having a boyfriend and staying up late at night, cradled in his arms, whoever the guy was. _I'm glad Willow has Tara though, especially after Glory sucked out her brain--literally._

(Later on)

After Buffy had finished chowing down a simple breakfast, she had gone back upstairs, washed up, and changed into a blue tube top and jeans. Feeling clean and refreshed, she began packing her things for the trip. She grabbed her make-up bag, brush, and toothpaste out of the bathroom closet and headed to her room. Opening up her blinds all the way, she got out her bags and floral-patterned suitcase. Feeling rather upbeat, she began to hum merrily to herself as she packed.

_It'll be good to get away from Sunnydale...and even Willow and Xander and all my friends. Not that I don't love them, its just...I need a whole new scene. Being pulled out of heaven can be pretty tough on a girl._

Stuffing another pair of shorts into her suitcase, Buffy closed the suitcase and pressed against it, tugging it shut. She straightened up and flexed her sore back, wiping beads of sweat off her forehead. That was when she heard the distant 'ring' of the doorbell from downstairs. Running to the window, she pulled the blinds back and peered outside.

"Oh yay! Phoebe's here," Buffy said, grinning. She looked back at all of her packed things. "Perfect timing, too." Letting the blind fall back into place, Buffy hoisted her bags onto her shoulders, heaved the suitcase off the bed and began the long hike down the stairs.

* * *

Sorry, the beginning chapters are gonna be short. I'm still trying to figure out what direction I want to take this story to. Hmm.....Ya know, like demon of the week or something...Oh well, stay tuned!


End file.
